


No thanks to you

by Kyirah



Series: 30 days in Dick Grayson hell [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Family Bonding, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9253502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah
Summary: “No, I’m paying” - Dick&Bruce





	

Dick was really glad that Tim had a cold.

Not that he had any sort of dislike for the new Robin, after the whole trainwreck that was Jason Todd, Dick decided to try and get to know Tim. He was an awesome kid, and even if a little below Jason and Dick on the physical scale, he was definitely the smartest Robin ever.

No, the only reason Dick was glad that Tim was sick was because he could go on Patrol with Bruce, just the two of them, like in the old times.

He would never admit it, of course. That would be the same as admitting that Bruce was right when he fired Dick from the Robin role, and both were, if anything else, stupidly prideful.

It may be seen as egoistic, that Dick enjoyed it so much, but there were simply things that Bruce did with his first Robin that he would never do with anyone else. For example, getting ice cream at 3 am after a patrol.

"Hmm... I'll have mint, chocolate and pistachio. The Big guy will have peanut and strawberry." Dick said to the cashier, who looked dead on her feet and not one bit impressed to have two superheroes at her store. Dick pitied her a little bit.

"That's all?" She asked, already preparing the cones. Bruce grunted and reached into one of his many pockets to find money, and blinked owlishly at his first protegé when his hand was slapped away.

"No,  _ I'll _ pay." Dick announced, offering his card to the cashier. "You know,  _ with my own money _ . That I won  _ with my own job. _ "

Dick was having the time of his life. Bruce looked like he had a stomach bug and was trying not to puke.

"Yes, Nightwing, I underst-"

"On credit,  _ please _ ." Dick added loudly, shoving himself in front of the cashier.

Bruce resisted the urge to facepalm.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GTYWLPpbhMN6mURMdskqUPS78A-QqRSOS7inM2J7flY/edit?usp=sharing) a link to my cannon universe. Not necessary to read but useful, since I butcher the cannon at every opportunity I get.


End file.
